Pokemon Conspiracy Theories
by Lord Salumandrio
Summary: These are theories about Pokemon. They are not all my own theories, but many of them gave me ideas for my own theories, which I have included here. Comment if there are any more Pokemon theories that you want me to add.


There is a theory that Ash doesn't age because he's in a coma. Yeah, that one makes sense. Or... humans age slower in the Pokemon universe. And... That would explain... The Pokemon War that Surge says he was in was the same as the war 3000 years ago in Kalos which was the same war currently going on in Pokemon Conquest, which takes place in the past. And, the trainers called veterans were people who fought in that war. Pokemon conquest takes place in Ransei, a region shaped like Arceus. I theorize that Ransei was the first supercontinent in the Pokemon world, and it was created by Arceus. Nobunaga wanted to prove Arceus was mortal, so he caught him and tried to kill him. (in the actual historical timeline, which is what would have happened if the player's character had not intervened) To express his pain, Arceus split the supercontinent into the regions we know today.

You know why they made such a big deal about Lucario in that movie? He was supposed to be a legendary. In fact, he was going to be part of a legendary trio. Sinnoh was going to have three legendary trios. A trio of trios to celebrate the last game that would be based on Japan. One of the Pokemon that was going to be part of Lucario's trio was released later as Bisharp. Look at him. He has practically the same body shape as Lucario but with different details. They're both dual types that are part steel. The third one has yet to be released as a Pokemon if it ever will be. A similar theory (I didn't come up with this one) is that Clefable and Gengar were supposed to be opposite Pokemon because they have the same basic shape. I think Clefable and Gengar are also shaped similar to the oldschool Pikachu, so maybe, before Pokemon was ever released, they were going to be angel and demon Pikachus.

Now, people say Genesect is Kabutops. He... sort of is. They stem form the same prehistoric Pokemon. This Pokemon was a water/bug type when it was alive. When its fossil is resurrected, it becomes the water/rock type Kabutops. But, Team Plasma reanimated a Kabuto fossil, evolved it, and experimented on it. Genesect is a steel type because it's a cyborg, and Team Plasma scientists chose to make its other element bug so that it would be strong against psychic types. Dark/steel seems like it would bake more sense, but it would be double-weak to fighting. Bug/steel is double weak to fire, but one of Genesect's drives makes it water, which is strong to fire.

You know about Lorelei, the ice-type Elite Four member with the big boobs? Well, she's transexual, but not in the way you'd think. Notice how the Johto Elite Four are the only Elite Four with three males and one female. All other the others have two males and two females. Also, notice how in the original games, Lorelei had a Slowbro that wasn't an ice type but a psychic type. Most people who have already theorized this stop here and say Will is Lorelei with a sex change. But wait, there's more. Will is female from the waist down. He later got a second change and became Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four, who is entirely male.

Now, a while ago, people came up with a theory that N is a Zoroark, and it was disproven because Zoroark can only turn into things that he's seen. Well, that's easy. N is Zoroark that Ghetsis has had for a while, and he took the form of a teenage version of Ghetsis. So, what exactly does the letter N stand for? Those of you familiar with the Cthulhu mythos should already have a certain dark shapeshifter in mind.

All Pokedex entries were written by Professor Oak, who used Celebi to travel through time to record all Pokemon who ever were or ever will be. He recorded the data on all Pokemon in existence.

People say Ditto is a failed clone of Mew. Ditto and Mew have the same color and weight and are both born with the ability to transform, and Ditto was first found on Cinnabar Island: the same place where Mewtwo was created. This is all true, but it is only a small portion of Mewtwo's entire story. All Dittos were failed experiments because they were made from the DNA of other Pokemon. Notice how Mewtwo looks similar to Mew but with longer and more defined limbs. He generally looks more similar to... a human. That's right. Mewtwo is part Mew and part Human. The DNA of Mew, when combined with all Pokemon native to the planet that Arceus created, produces a Ditto. However, later experiments were done, combining Mew's DNA with that of Deoxys. This produced Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. People say Arceus created all of the Pokemon, but really, Arceus only created the world and a few Pokemon including Mew, who created the rest. However, when Mew's DNA is combined with the DNA of five other Pokemon that Arceus created, it produces five very interesting Pokemon. Mew's DNA produces Celibi when combined with Dialga, Jirachi when combined with Palkia, Manaphy when combined with Kyogre, and Victini when combined with Ho-oh. There are more Pokemon that Arceus created, but they have yet to be combined with Mew. But why can Mew's DNA be used to create so many things? Mew is made entirely of stem cells. If you look closely at Mew's design, you'll notice it's based on an embryo. Like Mew, Mewtwo was still genderless. This was until he obtained the power of Mega Evolution. Now, Mewtwo can be either gender. Mega Mewtwo X is male, and Mega Mewtwo Y is female. Hopefully, I don't need to point out what their torsos are shaped like. There is only one other Pokemon with two Mega forms, and he shall be talked about in the next paragraph.

People also say Cubone is a baby Kangaskhan. But, wait a minute. I said this paragraph would be about a Pokemon with two Mega forms. Kangaskhan only has one. Well, Cubone isn't a baby Kangaskhan. Cubone is a Charmander. The skull that Cubone wears is shaped like a Charizard's skull. Charmander is a salamander. Not an amphibian, a fire elemental. When a Charmander hatches from its egg, its mother gives it the power of fire, causing its tail to light and its color to become a brighter orange. If its mother is dead when it is born, it will go to the Charizard graveyard, find a skull, and wear it, becoming a Cubone. Like all evolution-causing items, this skull causes Cubone to evolve into Marowak instead of Charmeleon, taking the path of a death shaman rather than a pyromancer. But, what about the Charmanders whose mothers live? You know how Bagon always dreamed of becoming a flying dragon, and his dream finally came true when he evolved into Salamence? Well, Charmander would be happy just to be a dragon. As a fire elemental, his soul is composed entirely of fire. He sets off to master more elements to become a true dragon. Once he is Charizard, he has mastered the elements of fire and air and taken on the shape of a dragon, but he is still just an elemental. Finally, he is given the opportunity to choose between two Mega Evolutions. X is the right hand path of Xerneas, and Y is the left and path of Yveltal. If he takes the evil path of Yveltal, his Mega Evolution will still be fire/flying. But, if he takes the good path of Xerneas, his reward with be the final achievement of his lifelong dream to become a dragon.

Speaking of fire, the gym leader Flannery often talks about making her grandfather proud. I don't know about you, but when I first fought her, I immediately assumed that this grandfather was none other than her fellow fire gym leader Blaine. However, there are other things about Blaine that aren't as obvious. For example, he worked as a scientist for Giovanni and created Mewtwo with his own DNA!

People often say that Joy and Jenny are clones, but as I have done with all of these other theories, I'm going to take this one a step farther. Notice how practically all of the NPCs in the game have other NPCs that look exactly like them? They're all clones or robots, and only the major characters are humans.

Back in the original games, the three Pokemon Magmar, Electabuzz, and Jynx were associated with each other. They were all right next to each other in the Pokedex. In the second generation of games, they all got pre-evolutions. But in the fourth generation, Magmar and Electabuzz got evolutions but Jynx didn't. Froslass, a female ice Pokemon like Jynx, seems like she was supposed to be Jynx's evolution, but they ended up using Froslass as an alternate evolution for Snorunt. I personally think it would be less of a stretch if Froslass evolved from Jynx, but I can see why the final decision was made because Froslass is smaller and younger-looking than Jynx and somewhat resembles Glalie.


End file.
